1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to display devices for display of stereoscopic images. Some example embodiments relate to image creating methods for display of stereoscopic images.
2. Description of Related Art
A dominant factor contributing to recognizing a stereoscopic image is a difference in an image viewed by both eyes of a user. A method of displaying differing images to both eyes of a user may be classified into a glasses-type, method in which a desired image is filtered based on polarization division, time division, and/or wavelength division based on differing wavelengths of primary colors, and an auto-stereoscopic method, in which a plurality of images is viewed in a predetermined space using a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens.
The auto-stereoscopic method has an advantage in mitigating the inconvenience of wearing glasses. However, it also has disadvantages in that a large number of viewpoints may be required to expand a viewing area, image quality may be degraded by crosstalk between viewpoints, and image quality may be significantly deteriorated when deviating from a fixed optimum viewing distance.